


Extreme Lengths - Soundwave

by ladydragon76



Series: Extreme Lengths [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: bondage, M/M, dub-con, warning: mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Red Alert wants a bitlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Lengths - Soundwave

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Red Alert/Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Discussion of rape, slight dub-con, bondage of a prisoner, Mech Preg, Sticky and Spark sex  
>  **Notes:** Yes! The same prompt, in the same ‘verse, with only the one character different. It changes things more than one might think. These two fics are NOT connected. More or less me going, gee… I wonder if I can…? Definitely read the prompt on this one, it’ll help set the stage. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=8826078#t8826078) **.

Red Alert had planned this to the very last detail. He had contingency plans. He had contingency plans for his contingency plans, and then some plans for those!

He’d been preparing for this for months now, ever since the Negavator Incident had given him an idea. Well, ever since the other Autobots had decided that he’d been violated, despite his repeated claims to the contrary, and no physical evidence. Ratchet didn’t even believe him.

Thankfully, that glitch had been seen to, so now knowing no one believed him didn’t leave him fritzing out. It just irritated the scrap out of him. However, even that irritation should be eased soon. Assuming his prisoner was willing, of course. Red Alert would not be what everyone thought Starscream was.

Red Alert stared at the unconscious Decepticon. He was still horribly nervous. Well, who wouldn’t be? Truth be told, he was rather surprised this had worked. Who actually ever really believed they could catch _Soundwave_ off his guard? Alone? It was a credit to his efforts for certain.

He paced, looking at the recharging face of Soundwave, and shoring up his mental defenses yet again. He’d made a better choice than he’d first realized, what with choosing this particular Decepticon for his intelligence, strength, and calm, composed demeanor. He had been quite surprised to see that Soundwave was, well frankly, beautiful. Their creation -assuming Soundwave agreed to the terms- would be a lovely little sparkling. A petty thing compared to all the other positives, but Red Alert couldn’t help but try to imagine their features blended to create one adorable bitlet.

Hopefully, Soundwave would not be too annoyed that Red Alert had removed his masks, but he had _needed_ to see his face. Mechs wore visors and battlemasks to hide their reactions and emotions as well as protect their faces. Red Alert could not afford to miss a single nuance.

 _Especially_ with this mech.

Who was beginning to wake!

Red Alert stopped pacing, and crossed his arms over his chest plates, shoving down his trepidation and schooling his features to a -hopefully- neutral mask. “Before you call for help, I have a proposition for you.”

Soundwave blinked, then frowned. His face was remarkably expressive. “Comms inoperative.”

“Yes, but I’m well aware that you do not need comms to reach your creations. And if you will agree to give me a chance to explain before you call them, I would appreciate it.”

Soundwave eyed Red Alert, suspicion stamped blatantly on his pale face. He then looked at his bonds. Old fashioned shackles, the kind that needed a key, not a code that could be hacked, were locked on his ankles and wrists. He was reclining on a carefully constructed berth that Red Alert had painstakingly, and _slowly_ gathered the components to.

“Will you listen?”

Soundwave’s gaze swung back to Red Alert. “Megatron will not barter. He will attack, not trade Starscream for me.”

Red Alert blinked. “What?”

Soundwave blinked back, frowning in confusion. “Revenge sought for Starscream’s… misdeeds?”

And optic ridge arched up. “Don’t tell me the Decepticons all think he raped me too?!”

Soundwave’s helm reared back at the word, optics going wide. He took a moment to recover, then gave a single nod. Red Alert bit out a curse, turning away for a moment before swinging right back around. “Is he telling people he did?! _Why_ is that… that… misrepresentation _still_ out there?!”

Soundwave stared for a long moment. “Negative. Starscream accused. Denied. None believe he would not… take advantage.”

“Even you with your telepathy?” Red Alert demanded.

“Negative. Starscream is… difficult to read.”

Such interesting pauses. Red Alert wondered at that. Did he truly have Soundwave so off balance here? “Fine.” He waved a hand, and heaved a sigh. “For the record. No. There was no interfacing of any sort, willing or unwilling, during the Negavator Incident. In fact, there has _never_ been any sort of interfacing between Starscream and I.”

“Understood.”

Red Alert gave Soundwave a considering look. He doubted he was believed, but it was high time to move on. “My proposition for you does stem from that whole debacle. Do I have time to explain?” He had long range sensors pointing in every direction from this little hideaway, but Soundwave’s minions were known for slinking through even Red Alert’s careful web.

“Affirmative.” Then, plainly seeing the doubting expression Red Alert gave him, Soundwave added, “Unexpected news. Now curious.”

Red Alert couldn’t help but grin a little at that. “Thank you. Let me start by saying that if you do not wish to participate, I will free you without harming you. You see, I…” He paused, glancing down at his hands as he tapped his two index fingers together.

Red Alert cycled his vents in a heavy sigh, and dove in. “I want a sparkling. But of course you know about the laws against that? Well, I am the Security Officer, not some miscreant, so I can’t very well just _break_ Prime’s laws. Since everyone thinks I was attacked anyway, I thought, well, there you go, Red. If you’re ‘raped’,” he held up his hands to make air quotes, optics locked on Soundwave’s face, “and end up sparked, what could they possibly do then? I haven’t… quite broken the law, and Prime would _never_ make a mech that wanted to keep a newspark give it up, and I already have quite a bit of sympathy, plus they all believe it’s happened once. It wouldn’t be terribly outlandish to believe that the evil Decepticons decided to take me for another round.”

Soundwave’s chains clanked as he moved his arm, hand lifting in a restricted gesture for Red Alert to stop. “You desire a sparkling?”

“Yes.”

Red optics blinked slowly, and Red Alert focused on his mental walls, not at all comfortable with the idea that Soundwave could be trying to read him. “Report will state non-consensual interfacing, resulting in sparking?”

“Yes. I can say that I am not certain of my attacker’s identity, but the possibility remains, particularly with your unique build and gifts, that they would learn it was you.” Red Alert paused. “I want to be very clear on that. I am going to accuse you of raping me. There very likely _will_ be retaliation from the other Autobots.”

“You will release me if I decline?”

“Yes. However, for my own safety, I will be administering another mild sedative before doing so.”

Soundwave nodded, optics eerily steady on Red Alert’s face. “The sparkling?”

“Mine. You will not attempt to take him from me, ever. You will not encourage anyone to take him from me. Ever.”

Soundwave shook his head, and Red Alert felt his spark begin to sink. This was an all or nothing gamble. If Soundwave disagreed, he was back to square one. He could not try this on another Decepticon in the future. “Misinterpretation.” Soundwave’s optics locked on Red Alert’s. “Concern for sparkling’s mental and emotional health due to believed circumstances of his creation.”

Red Alert did smile then. “No. I will tell him, _show_ him every day, constantly, how much I treasure him. By the time he’s old enough to even begin to understand, he won’t doubt for a moment how much I want him in my life. And when he’s old enough to really understand, I’ll tell him the extreme lengths I went to just to have him there.”

Soundwave dipped his chin in a nod, helm tipping as he considered. “Agreed.” Red Alert’s optics went wide. Had he heard that right? “One condition.”

Instantly leery, Red Alert asked, “What would that be?”

“Notification of sparkling’s arrival and regular updates on continued development.”

“You… want to be involved?” He didn’t really like that.

“Affirmative. Understand that is not currently advisable. Progress reports will suffice.” Soundwave flashed him a surprisingly cocky grin. “Fully capable of acquiring said reports without your consent.”

He was too, the slagger. Red Alert’s mouth pressed into flat, unamused line.

“Would prefer the correspondence of one adoring creator to another.”

“You would?” Well, it required less effort, of course, and less risk to his other creations.

“Would also desire a chance at a personal relationship should the conflict end with our mutual survival.”

Was it just him, or was Soundwave being surprisingly chatty? Red Alert’s suspicion ratcheted up, and he did an active sweep of his sensors. There was nothing, but that didn’t help him relax.

“Cassetticons remain unaware of my situation.” And Soundwave had picked up on it. “We are alone.” Was that…? Was that a _purr_?

“You are willing? Genuinely willing?” Red Alert asked. Did this seem too easy?

“Affirmative. Provided addendum is accepted.”

“I will send you the reports you want. Once a month? He won’t change much at first. And also, of course, notes on any mile markers reached.” Red Alert could do that. In fact, it was the least he could do. He’d been prepared to ‘sweeten the deal’ as it were with a payment in energon if he’d needed to.

“Agreed.”

“You know you’ll have to bare your spark to me?”

“Subterfuge planned?”

“No, of course not.” Red Alert approached carefully, optics and hands checking the shackles as Soundwave’s ankles. “I just imagine it could be even more uncomfortable for you than me, as you’re bound.” It was when he touched Soundwave’s shin plating that he felt the first tentative brush against his mental blocks. He turned sharp optics on Soundwave. “None of that if you please.”

The left corner of Soundwave’s mouth quirked up in a half grin. “Habit.”

“My left lugnut,” Red Alert muttered, as quickly deepening crimson optics followed him as he checked first one wrist shackle, then the other. Was Soundwave… excited by being bound? Red Alert dismissed the thought. It hardly mattered what proclivities the Decepticon had. Only that he was willing to help in Red Alert’s rather unprecedented plan to become a creator.

He realized he was stalling when he began checking each link on the chain attached to Soundwave’s wrist. That had already been done. Multiple times. Before and after capturing him. “I- Bother. It’s been a while. Perhaps if you tell me what you enjoy, I can start with that?”

Locks clicked. Panels retracted. Soundwave’s spike jutted proud and shiny with lubricants, the glass of his chest compartment retracting, metal parting, his spark, surprisingly pure and white, strobing brightly enough to drown out the dim lights. “Sufficiently aroused by prospect of creation. What do you require?”

Red Alert gaped for a long, silent moment at Soundwave. His own spark pulsed in want. “You-“

“Understand the desire to create. Have never been on this side of it. _Very_ ,” oh that was definitely a purr that time, “pleased to assist you.”

Red Alert shivered, then carefully climbed onto the berth to straddle Soundwave’s thighs. “May I… um… kiss you?” Because truly, the mech had a beautiful mouth.

Soundwave’s optics dimmed, narrowing slightly in desire. “Yes.” His hips squirmed, drawing Red Alert’s optics back to his spike for a moment.

Oh yes, he would attend to that momentarily. He braced his hands on Soundwave’s shoulders and leaned forward. Soundwave arched his hips up, the tip of his spike sliding over Red Alert’s pelvic plating. The Decepticon’s low moan made him shiver as he captured the sound with a kiss.

Soundwave responded immediately, moaning again, head tipping, mouth opening to deepen the kiss. Red Alert tried to focus, strengthen his mental walls, but he didn’t feel anything untoward. The chains rattled as Soundwave tried to reach for him.

Red Alert drew back. “That should do?” he asked, panel clicking. In response, Soundwave bit at his lower lip, a sound that could only be categorized as a whimper escaping as the sweet tang of Red Alert’s lubricants scented the air.

Deciding that, yes, that would do, Red Alert lifted himself enough to settle his valve over the tip of Soundwave’s spike. He looked up, catching Soundwave’s chin in a gentle hold to make sure the mech was listening. “It’s been a very long time. Let me go slow?”

Soundwave nodded, optics shuttering as he relaxed his frame back on the berth. Red Alert slowly lowered himself, guiding Soundwave in with just two shy fingers to hold his spike more or less still. He gasped at the stretch, sensor nodes lighting up with charge faster than any of his more torrid fantasies had ever managed. “Oh…”

Beneath him, Soundwave had moved on from trembling to shaking, his hands tightly fisted, the chains taut from tension. Red Alert seated himself fully, panting, his own hands in fists against Soundwave’s abdomen. “Oh,” he repeated.

“Spark,” Soundwave said, his own giving a brighter pulse.

Red Alert didn’t need told twice. He opened his plating and leaned forward, hands moving up the Decepticon’s frame in a slow caress. The first pulse between their sparks was electric fire. Red Alert cried out with the burn, fingers clawing into Soundwave’s shoulders as he fell forward. It took him a moment to realize the low rumbling sound was actually Soundwave.

“Move,” Red Alert was ordered.

He moved.

It took a little trial and error to find just the right rhythm, but once he did they both moaned louder. Red Alert rolled his hips down into Soundwave’s upward thrusts, and as he lifted himself on his knees, they would trade pulses. The energy flashed and shimmered out from his spark and over his sensornet. Need coiled low and tight with each slick push of their bodies together.

Red Alert held them to their pace, murmuring against Soundwave’s lips to let it build. That he wanted every last bit of energy the Decepticon could give him.

“I want a strong sparkling,” Red Alert whispered, speaking out loud the mantra he’d been chanting in his head to hold off the rising charge of ecstasy.

Soundwave gasped at the words, body tensing, spike seeming to swell within Red Alert as he thrust up hard. Red Alert shouted as the world blazed a blinding white. Heat flooded his valve. Pleasure swept through him in a rush, like a gust of wind before the storm hits. Then he screamed, back arching to press his spark closer to Soundwave’s, valve clamping tight, a million miniature supernovas all going off at once within him.

He came back to himself slowly, hearing returning before sight. Vents heaved in the silence, underscored by a low purring. Red Alert gasped, abruptly remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing when a soft brush of sensation touched those walls around his mind.

“Remain there,” Soundwave said, his knees drawing up as much as they could to stop Red Alert from climbing off of him.

“No trying to hack my mind!”

“Negative. Attempting to ascertain success.”

Red Alert eyed him, but Soundwave’s spark was still bared to him. He could cause a fair amount of damage before the Decepticon would break through his resistance. He checked the alerts that had popped up, but none led him to believe they had succeeded.

“Gestation chamber protocols will not activate immediately.” Soundwave licked his lips, hips rolling up into Red Alert, reminding him they were still intimately joined. “Suggestion: repeat attempt.” A very tempting smile curved his mouth. “Likelihood of success increases with multiple overloads.”

Red Alert matched the smile, and leaned forward just shy of a kiss. “I concur.” He purred as Soundwave’s mouth met his.

~ | ~

Red Alert cradled his newspark in his arms, sitting cross legged on a berth in the medbay as Ratchet and Optimus hovered close.

Everyone had been so damn watchful over him since he’d returned, pretending to be traumatized. He felt quite guilty about that, but once Ratchet had announced that he’d sparked, Red Alert lit up and dropped the act. No one wanted to believe that he was genuinely happy at first. He’d had to snap at Ratchet, even Prowl. He’d threatened Jazz with personal damage if he went after all the Decepticons that fit Red Alert’s description of ‘larger than me, with red optics’.

Red Alert took an image capture of the tiny, mostly silver sparkling in his arms, and packaged it for transfer over a quintuple secured channel to Soundwave. //Echo. His name is Echo, and he’s in perfect health.//

It took only a moment for Soundwave to reply. //He is beautiful. Tell him when you are alone that his sire loves him.//

Red Alert beamed, and purred to his trilling creation.


End file.
